


The First Time

by SunAngel89



Series: Pieces [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Just smut, M/M, Smut, hope its ok haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunAngel89/pseuds/SunAngel89
Summary: any extra's or more explicit materiel for pieces





	The First Time

 

Makoto sat on the side of the bed, Rin coming up behind him and slowly unbuttoning his shirt while pressing kissing to the back of his neck. Makoto let out a breathy moan as his shirt was tossed to the side. Rin moved to straddle the front of him, nibbling gently on his ear lobe.

“Are you sure about this?” His whispered into his ear.

As a reply Makoto flipped Rin over so he was laying on the bed, positioning himself snuggly in-between Rin’s legs. He left a trail of kisses down Rin’s neck and chest, pausing to tease his nipple with his tongue, Rin gasped and arched his back. Makoto looked up smiling triumphantly at finding on of Rin’s sweet spots. Leaning down he nibbled on Rin’s earlobe earning another gasp and breathy moan, as he carefully pulled Rin’s pants off revealing his semi hard cock. Rin pushed himself up into a sitting position to return the favour and pull Makoto’s pants off, letting out a soft whistle as he took all of Makoto.

“Didn’t realise you were so loaded Makoto” Rin said teasingly “Thats quiet a weapon you have there”

Makoto blushed but smirked slightly “Good thing i know how to use it, the question is can you handle it”

Rin laughed and leaned down teasingly licking the tip of it “I haven't found a weapon i couldn't handle”

Makoto sucked in a breath, before pushing Rin back on the bed his hands pinned above his head with one hand, the other working it’s way down teasing Rin’s entrance. Rin stared at him shocked for moment before letting out a whimper. Makoto slowly slipped his finger inside, biting his lip, the sounds he was making were driving him wild. He slid another finger in, Rin arched his back a moaned softly. The sound went straight to Makoto’s crotch, his dick twitching in anticipation. 

“That should be enough, Is it ok if i…” He trailed off

“Don't be a fucking gentleman, just stick it in already!” Rin snapped his face flushed.

Makoto nodded pulling his fingers out, Rin whimpering at the lose of contact, he positioned himself and slowly he pushed himself inside, biting his lip. He didn't have much experience but he was surprised at how good Rin felt. Below him Rin whimpered in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Worried Makoto stilled not wanting to hurt him.

“What are you doing move!” Rin snapped

“S-sorry i didn't want to hurt you” Makoto mumbled before rocking his hips gently.

Rin let out a soft moan his eyes closed “Fuck your big”

Makoto paused panicked “I-is that bad?”

Rin let out a huff of a laugh “I’m not complaining”

Makoto began moving fasted thrusted deeper into Rin’s warm insides, he let go of Rin’s writs and moved his hand to grab Rin’s twitching cock. He began pumping in rhythm with his thrusting, Rin grabbed at Makoto’s back digging his nails in gently as he moaned. It didn't take long for Makoto to loose control and have his orgasm take him over, but Rin wasn't far behind. 

Makoto leant down and pressed a soft Kiss to Rin’s lips “That was…”

“Fucking amazing” Rin finished with a laugh.

After cleaning up Makoto suggested getting some rest. Makoto pulled Rin close to him as they curled up together. As he begun to drift off he couldn't help but think how nice it would be to have this every night, not just the sex, but someone to cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this ok coz I'm not well trained in writing sex scenes haha  
> Feedback is most welcome :)  
> Enjoy :D


End file.
